Bolero
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: First ff DBSJ yang cuma 1k lebih sedikit. Semoga suka. Ditunggu reviewnya


Seorang _namja_ terlihat duduk termenung dalam sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu luas. Ruangan itu hanya berisi beberapa buah bangku, meja rias, beberapa pakaian yang tergantung di sudut ruangan. Ia hanya seorang diri di ruangan itu. Padahal biasanya akan ada minimal satu _hyung_ nya yang akan menemaninya. Menghilangkan lelah yang ia rasakan setelah menghibur ribuan orang yang mencintai mereka.

Tatapan _namja_ itu menerawang jauh. Mengingat lagi waktu-waktu yang pernah ia lalui beberapa tahun silam. Penuh canda dan tawa. Limpahan kasih sayang yang diberikan _hyungdeul_ nya. Walau ia bukanlah _magnae_ manis yang bersikap baik dan penurut, tapi tak pernah mengurangi kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh keempat _hyung_ nya itu.

Lagu yang baru saja ia nyanyikan bersama dua _hoobae_ nya itu memberikan banyak kenangan untuknya. Lagu tersebut merupakan salah satu lagu terbaik yang mereka miliki. Harmonisasi suara antara dirinya dan keempat _hyung_ nya terasa begitu apik. Mengingat kemampuan vocal mereka berlima memang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Sayangnya, keindahan lagu itu tak seindah hubungan mereka saat ini. Dimana ia tak bisa bersama dengan ketiga _hyung_ nya yang lain. Walau mungkin mereka masih sering berkomunikasi, walau tak sampai diketahui publik, tetap saja ada yang terasa berbeda. Kebersamaan itu tak lagi sama.

" _Ya_ Changmin- _ah_! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri seperti itu?"

Changmin, sosok _namja_ yang sejak tadi terdiam merenung, menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara salah satu _hoobae_ sekaligus sahabat dekatnya di agensi mereka. Seseorang yang sebenarnya memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya beberapa tahun lalu. Hanya saja yang berbeda, sosok itu masih memiliki banyak _hyung_ yang sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikannya.

" _YA!_ "

Changmin terkesiap mendengar pekikan _namja_ di hadapannya itu.

" _Aish_ , tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Kyuhyun- _ah_! Aku tidak tuli."

~Bolero~

"Kyuhyun- _ah_."

Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah mengistirahatkan dirinya menoleh pada sosok sang _leader_ yang memanggilnya.

" _Wae_?"

Lemparan sebuah topi Kyuhyun terima saat jawaban yang terdengar sangat acuh itu kleuar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya menunjukkan cengirannya saat melihat Heechul mengirimkan _deathglare_ nya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berlaku sedikit lebih sopan, _Magnae_?"

Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan senyum polosnya, membuat _hyungdeul_ nya memutar bola mata malas.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun, kali ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Leeteuk yang sejak tadi hanya melihat kelakuan dari seluruh _dongsaeng_ nya kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah temui Changmin."

" _Mwo_?"

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan ucapan Leeteuk, tapi hampir semua yang ada di ruangan khusus Super Junior itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa, _Hyung_?"

" _Ne_ , _Hyung_ , untuk apa?"

Leeteuk memandang ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk sebentar. Lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. Yesung yang melihat Leeteuk seolah enggan menjawab pertanyaan dua _dongsaeng_ kelebihan energi itu memilih menjawab kebingungan mereka, dan mungkin juga kebingungan yang lain.

"Kalian lupa kalau baru saja Kyuhyun mendampingi Changmin tampil? Membawakan salah satu lagu terbaik yang dimiliki DBSK. Lagu yang dirilis pada tahun yang sama dengan kasus JYJ dan SM."

Beberapa dari _namja_ tampan itu menganggukkan kepala mereka. Mulai mengerti maksud dari permintaan _leader_ mereka pada Kyuhyun.

"Perasaan Changmin mungkin saat ini tidak baik. Mengingat ia harus membawakan lagu yang dinyanyikan bersama _hyungdeul_ nya seorang diri. Ceritanya akan berbeda jika ada Yunho disini. Tapi saat ini Yunho sedang menjalani kewajibannya, tentu hal ini akan terasa lebih berat untuk Changmin."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Bukan ia tak menyadari bagaimana perasaan Changmin saat ini. Ia sangat mengerti dengan perasaan Changmin. Mengingat hampir di waktu yang bersamaan dirinya juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Changmin. Yang berbeda adalah Kyuhyun jauh lebih beruntung. Ia masih memiliki banyak _hyung_ yang memperhatikannya. Sedangkan Changmin, ia hanya memiliki Yunho, yang saat itu pun sangat terpukul.

" _Arraseo, Hyung_. Aku akan menemui Changmin. Yah, aku memang tak bisa menghiburnya. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menemaninya."

Leeteuk menunjukkan senyumnya. Ia tetap memperhatikan Kyuhyun sampai _namja_ itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, _Hyung_. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat hal itu."

"Changmin adalah _dongsaeng_ kita juga. Selama Yunho menjalani kewajibannya, kita harus menjaganya. Tahun ini pasti sama beratnya seperti beberapa waktu lalu bagi Changmin."

Semua yang ada di sana menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan menuju ruangan Changmin. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mengajak Changmin ke ruangannya dan Super Junior. Hanya saja Changmin menolak dengan alasan tak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun dan _hyungdeul_ nya.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu ruangan Changmin. Pintu tersebut sedikit terbuka. Mungkin staff yang tadi bersama Changmin lupa menutup pintu tersebut. Dari celah pintu itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Changmin berdiam diri dengan memejamkan matanya. Tak perlu mengandalkan kejeniusannya, Kyuhyun tahu jika Changmin tengah memutar memorinya bersama _hyungdeul_ nya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak. Menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya sebelum membuka pintu tersebut.

" _Ya_ Changmin- _ah_! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri seperti itu?"

Dapat Kyuhyun lihat Changmin yang terkesiap mendengar ucapannya. _Namja_ dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, Changmin masih tak terlihat fokus. Pandangannya masih menerawang jauh.

" _YA_!"

" _Aish_ , tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Kyuhyun- _ah_! Aku tidak tuli."

"Aku _hyung_ mu. Apa kau melupakan itu?"

Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya lebih tua 15 hari dariku. Lagipula sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menganggapmu sebagai _hyung_ ku."

Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Changmin. Menimbulkan ringisan dari _namja_ jangkung itu.

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?"

" _Aish_!"

Changmin menutup matanya dan memilih mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Selalu seperti ini jika mereka bersama. Tak pernah terlihat akur. Dan dirinya selalu menjadi yang tertindas diantara mereka berdua. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa ia selalu kalah dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau berani mengacuhkanku?"

Changmin menghela nafas dan kembali membuka matanya. Memandang sebal ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak memintamu datang kemari. Jika kau tak ingin ku acuhkan, kembali ke ruanganmu sana."

Kyuhyun menunjukkan _smirk_ nya melihat Changmin mulai kesal. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Changmin.

"Kalau Leeteuk _Hyung_ tak menyuruhku datang kemari, aku juga tak akan datang."

"Leeteuk _Hyung_?"

" _Ne_ , Leeteuk _Hyung_. Hah, sebenarnya siapa _magnae_ Super Junior sebenarnya. Kenapa Leeteuk _Hyung_ begitu mempedulikanmu."

Changmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia mulai dapat memahami kenapa sahabatnya itu bisa ada di ruangannya. Ia tersenyum miris. Ia merasa dikasihani.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun meatap Changmin serius.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura baik, Changmin- _ah_."

Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat duduknya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Kehadiran Kyuhyun nyatanya sama sekali tak mampu membuatnya menghilangkan semua kilas balik kebersamaan antara dirinya dan juga _hyungdeul_ nya. Orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Ingin rasanya Changmin marah. Tapi entah pada siapa ia harus melampiaskan emosinya. Ia sangat mengerti, hal ini bukan terasa berat untuknya saja. Tapi juga untuk empat _hyungdeul_ nya. Terutama untuk ketiga _hyung_ nya yang memutuskan untuk pergi, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Aku tau kau merindukan mereka, Changmin- _ah_."

Changmin tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak pernah tidak merindukan mereka, Kyuhyun- _ah_. Apalagi saat ini Jaejoong _Hyung_ sudah menjalani wajib militer. Semakin sulit untuk menghubunginya."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia membiarkan Changmin larut dengan fikirannya sendiri. Ia tahu yang saat ini Changmin butuhkan bukanlah kata-kata penyemangat. Bukan hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa dikasihani. Tetapi hanya pengertian tentang apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Tentang keinginannya untuk mengenang semua kebersamaannya dengan keempat _hyung_ nya.

~Bolero~

Changmin baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Malam tadi, selepas konser SMTown, Changmin sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia justru sibuk melakukan _streaming_ dan kembali menonton video lama DBSK. Saat mereka masih berlima. Akibatnya Changmin bangun kesiangan. Untungnya Changmin sudah membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum sibuk dengan nostalgianya.

Changmin keluar dengan membawa tas ranselnya. Barang-barangnya yang lain sudah dibawa oleh manajernya. Saat akan keluar dari hotel, Changmin melihat Super Junior beberapa meter di depannya. Mereka terlihat tengah bercanda. Menertawakan foto Kyuhyun yang berhasil di _bully_ oleh Yesung dan Siwon. Sangat jarang sekali mereka bisa mengerjai _dongsaeng_ mereka itu.

Lagi-lagi Changmin tersenyum miris. Kebersamaan Super Junior, entah kenapa selalu membuatnya iri. Kedekatan mereka bukanlah rekayasa. Hubungan mereka terjalin dengan sangat tulus. Siapapun bisa melihat hal itu.

"Ah, Changmin- _ah_!"

Panggilan Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Changmin. Ia menunjukkan senyumnya pada salah satu _leader_ terbaik yang ia kenal. Ia berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk yang terlihat menunggunya. Tak jauh dari posisi Leeteuk, terlihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun malam tadi, sebelum Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan dirinya.

" _Kau tak pernah sendiri, Changmin-ah. Walau saat ini Yunho Hyung sedang menjalani wamil, tapi bukan berarti tak ada lagi sosok hyung yang akan memperhatikanmu. Kami, Super Junior, adalah hyungmu. Walau secara waktu debut kau adalah sunbae kami, tapi di luar itu, kau adalah dongsaeng kami. Kau juga pasti tahu bagaimana Leeteuk Hyung begitu memperhatikanmu. Bahkan kadang aku merasa iri dengan perhatian yang diberikan Leeteuk Hyung padamu."_

Changmin tersenyum tulus. Ia yakin, Leeteuk dan juga member Super Junior yang lain, akan selalu bersamanya. Setidaknya ia tak perlu melewati waktu dua tahun ini dengan kesendirian. Ia masih memiliki keluarga yang lain. Ah, ia jadi ingat perkataan Leeteuk. Melihat kedekatan antara _magnae_ Super Junior dan dirinya, Leeteuk sampai mengatakan agar dirinya tak perlu sungkan. Karena bagi Super Junior, Changmin juga merupakan _dongsaeng_ mereka.

~FIN~

Annyeong *nyengir* hehe mianhae, bukan lanjutain SBH malah post ff lain. Ini selingan sebenernya. Saat ini saya lagi belum bisa buat lanjutin SBH. Setiap mau mulai ngetik, entah kenapa ide menghilang. Yang ada di otak saya saat ini hanya bagaimana supaya Tugas Akhir saya selesai. Sekali lagi maaf banget kalau SBH lama banget ga lanjut. Tapi seperti yang saya bilang, saya ga akan biarin SBH gantung gitu aja. Walau sebenernya itu ff diputus disitu juga ga masalah. Atau emang udah ga ada yang nunggu?

Ah, untuk ff diatas, saya terinspirasi waktu liat fancam Bolero ChangKyuChen (?). Entah kenapa waktu liat fancam Changmin fokus, kok tiba-tiba kepikiran, gimana perasaan Changmin waktu bawain lagu itu tanpa Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu. Ff ini emang banyak kekurangannya. Bikinnya kilat banget soalnya. Takut keburu bubar kalo ga langsung dikerjain. Jadi, dengan segala kekurangan ff ini, ditunggu reviewnya *kittyeyes*


End file.
